kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Departure (KHE)
The Land of Departure is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Eternity. Story Before Kingdom Hearts: Eternity After the final battle with Master Xehanort, the now freed Master Aqua turned Castle Oblivion back into its former self and it became a school for young Keyblade wielders. At some point, Master Shara and her younger brother, Himmel, came here. Later, Master Peon and his son, Strom, came here to avoid joining the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. Shara became the Strategic Planning teacher and Peon became the Magic and Spells teacher. Erde also comes to the Land of Departure Kingdom Hearts: Eternity First Visit After Hunter's Keyblade appeared, King Sora sends his son to the Land of Departure to better learn to properly master his Keyblade. There, he meets and befriends Erde, Strom, and Himmel. At the same time, Yuki comes and Hunter is smitten with her. Six months later, Hunter and his friends have improved. After class ended for the day, King Sora arrives and gives his son and his friends their first mission to find the hearts of the worlds. Second Visit Hunter and his friends return here to rest and get ready for their end of the year exam. It may not be a requirement in the game, but taking the exam is needed to gain the Knockout Punch (if ranked 3rd), Spellbinder (if ranked 2nd), or Royal Radiance (if ranked 1st) Keyblade. After the exam (whether you take it or not), Master Aqua, Master Naminé, and Master Peon goes to the library and finds someone in an Organization coat reading the Book of Prophecies. He sounds the alarm to have the other masters come and stop the person. Hunter and his friends get there first. When Hunter tried to stop the guy with his Keyblade, the stranger also summons a Keyblade. In the middle of the dual, the stranger's hood comes off to reveal that it's Young Xehanort. Everyone was shocked to see Young Xehanort was back. They thought he was sent back to his own time after Master Xehanort was defeated. Young Xehanort says that the next Sora defeats someone, make sure they stay down. Then, Young Xehanort begins to leave, saying that he got what he came for and goes through a Corridor of Darkness. At this, Master Peon checks the Book of Prophecies to see what page Young Xehanort was reading. "He who received life when he was not born shall be the darkness leave light a torn." Everyone was scared by this. Master Peon says they should tell Sora about this as he puts the Book back in its case. The next day, King Sora and Master Riku arrive. Master Riku tells the masters that they should be careful as there is a possibility that Master Xehanort is back. King Sora asks Hunter's friends to take better care of Hunter and make sure he's safe in case Master Xehanort or Young Xehanort appears. Locations Forecourt The front of the Land of Departure. Mountain Path The area that connects the Forecourt and the Summit. It is often used as the training grounds. It's also where Skateboarding mini game takes place. Summit This is where one could go and watch the stars. On the night before the end of the year exams and the Mark of Mastery exam, students would come to the Summit to watch a meteor shower. Students who aren't taking the Mark of Mastery spend the night there. Great Hall This is the throne room of the Headmaster or Headmistress as well as the masters who act as the staff. It is also where the Mark of Mastery takes place. Student Lounge The students come here for social intervention. It has shop run by a Moogle were students can buy items and such as well as a stage for the Music Master mini game. The Master Eraqus Memorial Hall This area has a large statue of Master Eraqus. Boys' Dormitories This is where the male students live and sleep. Hunter's room is the same as Ventus's room. Girls' Dormitories This is where the female students live and sleep. Classrooms The classrooms are used to teach the students. They are only visited in cut scenes. The Masters' Quarters This is where the Headmaster or Headmistress and the other masters live and sleep. Enemies Bosses * Unknown (Young Xehanort) Sub bosses * Master Ponte (optional if taking exam) * Master Tain (optional if taking exam) * Master Shara (optional if taking exam) Classes Though not a necessity in the game, attending classes will help you gain EXP, accessories, and armor that are unavailable in shops and are usually found in chests or are synthesized as well as improve your stats. They are also needed for the end of the year exam. To attend these classes, you need to find the right books on a certain subject to attend a class of the same subject. Then, speak to the Keyblade Master in charge of the class you wish to attend. Sword fighting * Teacher: Master Ponte * Books required: Battle with the Bengal Tiger (1st attendance), Life Once More (2nd attendance), Sword Fighting for Dummies (3rd attendance) * Questions asked: When facing a big enemy, where do you strike? (Face) Where did fencing came from? (Spain) Who was the first samurai? (Taira no Kiyomori) * EXP gained: 14 (1st attendance), 16 (2nd attendance) 18 (3rd attendance) * Stats improved: Strength and Defense * Accessory or armor: Cosmic Belt (3rd attendance) Spells and Magic * Teacher: Master Peon * Books required: The Standard Book of Spells (1st attendance), Chadwick's Charms (2nd attendance), The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts Second Edition (3rd attendance), Magical Drafts and Potions (4th attendance), Book of Potions (5th attendance), What The QUACK Do We Know!? (6th attendance) * Questions asked: How would I make an instant trampoline? (Spongify) What's another way to defeat a kappa? (Feed it.) Name one of the most crucial ingredients in the Forgetfulness Potion. (Lethe River Water) Which Heartless did Donald get the Shaman's Relic from? (Shaman) * EXP gained: 14 (1st attendance), 16 (2nd attendance), 18 (3rd attendance), 20 (4th attendance), 22 (5th attendance), 22 (6th attendance) * Stats improved: Magic and MP * Accessory or armor: Mage Earring (6th attendance) Combat * Teacher: Master Tain * Books required: Battle with the Bengal Tiger (1st attendance), Life Once More (2nd attendance), The Amazing Khan (3rd attendance), The Street Fighter (4th attendance), Eye on the Prize (5th attendance) * Questions asked: Which big Heartless was the first one your father fight? (Darkside) What do you call it when you throw your Keyblade and it comes back like a boomerang? (Strike Raid) Who trained Ken? (Gouken) How is Nick Fury still have so much energy for his age? (Serum injection) * EXP gained: 16 (1st attendance), 18 (2nd attendance), 18 (3rd attendance), 20 (4th attendance), 22 (5th attendance) * Stats improved: Defense * Accessory or armor: Acrisius (5th attendance) History * Teacher: Master Jip * Books required: The Golden Age (1st attendance), A History of Magic (2nd attendance), The Expression of the Emotions in Man and Animals (3rd attendance), Jiminy's Journals (4th attendance), The Master's Defender (5th attendance), A History of Team Avatar (6th attendance), The World Order (7th attendance) * Questions asked: What happened at the end of the Golden Age? (The Keyblade War) Who was burned forty-seven times? (Wendelin the Weird) How does Sora wield the Keyblade? (Ventus's heart) Give me one of Master Eraqus's quotes. ("You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity?") What does the World Order forbid? (Meddling) * EXP gained: 18 (1st attendance), 16 (2nd attendance), 18 (3rd attendance) , 12 (4th attendance), 20 (5th attendance), 18 (6th attendance), 25 (7th attendance) * Stats improved: Magic and Defense * Accessory or armor: Blizzaga Armlet (7th attendance) Strategic Planning * Teacher: Master Shara * Books required: Eye on the Prize (1st attendance), The Rise and Glory of the Shinigami Women's Association (2nd attendance), Planning Ahead for Dummies (3rd attendance), The Dominatrix (4th attendance), The World Order (5th attendance) * Questions asked: Who is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most famous female agent besides Black Widow? (Maria Hill) Who are the SWA's arch rival? (The Shinigami Men's Association) Who is the Crystal Gem's currant leader? (Garrett) Who was the most famous Fire Nation princess? (Princess Azula) Which gender should be pitied more? (Men) * EXP gained: 12 (1st attendance), 16 (2nd attendance), 16 (3rd attendance), 25 (4th attendance), 20 (5th attendance) * Stats improved: Elemental Resistance * Accessory or armor: Executive's Ring Math * Teacher: Master Kave * Books required: Everyday Math for Dummies (1st attendance), New Theory of Numerology (2nd attendance), Is 7 Necessary? (3rd attendance), The Inspirational Math Teacher (4th attendance) * Questions asked: Where does the word "number" come from? (Latin) What makes 7 lucky? (The planets.) Which meteor was named of this teacher? (5095 Escalante) * EXP gained: 14 (1st attendance), 17 (2nd attendance), 18 (3rd attendance), 20 (4th attendance) * Stats improved: Strength and HP * Accessory or armor: Protect Belt (4th attendance) Literature (Classic and Modern) * Teacher: Master Dea * Books required: Grimm's Fairy Tales (1st attendance), Hans Christian Anderson's Fairy Tales (2nd attendance), The Tales of Beetle the Bard (3rd attendance), The Complete Works of William Shakespeare (4th attendance), The Works of Alexandre Dumas (5th attendance), Works of Robert Lewis Stevenson (6th attendance) Works of Mark Twain (7th attendance), The Hound of the Baskervilles (8th attendance), Arsène Lupin, Gentleman Burglar (9th attendance) The Harry Potter series (10th attendance), Private Detective Kogoro Akechi series (11th attendance) * Questions asked: Where did the Brothers Grimm come from? (Germany) Which HCA tale did Sora actually visited? (The Little Mermaid) Which of Beetle's tales is the most gruesome? (The Warlock's Hairy Heart) Who was the leader of the Musketeers? (D'Artagnan) Which version of Treasure Island is the most modern? (Treasure Planet) Which century did Sherlock Holmes returned to life? (The 22nd century) Who is constantly chasing Lupin III? (Koichi Zenigata) * EXP gained: 18 (1st attendance) , 18 (2nd attendance), 19 (3rd attendance), 20 (4th attendance), 22 (5th attendance), 22 (6th attendance), 22 (7th attendance), 25 (8th attendance), 30 (9th attendance), 22 (10th attendance), 30 (11th attendance) * Stats improved: Magic * Accessory or armor: Thundaga Trinket (10th attendance) Physical Education * Teacher: Master Ponte * Books required: Battle with the Bengal Tiger (1st attendance), Sticks and Stones Can't Broke Bones (2nd attendance), The Street Fighter (3rd attendance), The Secrets of Weight Training (4th attendance) * Questions asked: Have you ever done laps before? (No right or wrong answer.) How does the Hadoken work? (Focusing energy.) Who first mentioned the word "dumb bell"? (Joseph Addison) Name on major cause of a muscle cramp. (Dehydration) What's a good way to reduce man breasts? (Cardio) * EXP gained: 20 (1st attendance), 20 (2nd attendance), 18 (3rd attendance), 20 (4th attendance), 25 (5th attendance) * Stats improved: Strength and HP * Accessory or armor: Medal (5th attendance) Science * Teacher: Master Kagaku * Books required: Introduction to Alchemy (1st attendance), A Brief History of Time (2nd attendance), DEE DEE, GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY! (3rd attendance), The Million Dollar Medic (4th attendance) It's Going to Take More Than Acupressure (5th attendance) "This invention's gonna be the start of a new life for us." (6th attendance) * Questions asked: Who was one of this book's most famous readers? (Edward Elric) Who was Dexter's arch rival? (Mandark) How did Lifeline come up with his book's title? (Bree Van Mark) What did Maurice's invention do? (Chop wood.) * EXP gained: 18 (1st attendance), 20 (2nd attendance), 25 (3rd attendance), 25 (4th attendance), 25 (5th attendance), 30 (6th attendance) * Stats improved: HP and MP * Accessory or armor: Firagun Bangle (6th attendance) Astronomy * Teacher: Master Peon * Books required: "Mom, I don't want beans. Can I have pie?" (1st attendance), A Brief History of Time (2nd attendance), You and the Telescope (3rd attendance), The Event of Apollo 13 (4th attendance), How to Use a Lunascope (5th attendance), Space: The Final Frontier (6th attendance), I'm Goin' Ghost! (7th attendance) * Questions asked: What is the name of the space station Roger Houston resides in? (The Hexagon) What did Steven Hawking suffered from? (ALS) In altitude, which telescope has the most since 2010? (Keck 1 & 2) Who was one of Star Treck's most famous captains? (Jean-Luc Picard) How did Danny get his powers? (Sam) * EXP gained: 20 (1st attendance), 20 (2nd attendance), 25 (3rd attendance), 26 (4th attendance), 30 (5th attendance), 30 (6th attendance), 35 (7th attendance) * Stats improved: Strength * Accessory or armor: Cosmic Ring (7th attendance) Art * Teacher: Master Naminé * Books required: Mona Lisa (1st attendance), Art for Dummies (2nd attendance), Picasso's Works (3rd attendance), The Starry Night (4th attendance), The Art of Memories (5th attendance) * Questions asked: What else did da Vinci did? (Science) What did my Wayfinder looked like? (Paopu Fruit) What was regarded as the pinnacle of Picasso's Blue Period? (La Vie) Why did I name my book "Art of Memories"? (Your powers.) * EXP gained: 25 (1st attendance), 20 (2nd attendance), 35 (3rd attendance), 35 (4th attendance), 30 (5th attendance), 25 (6th attendance) * Stats improved: Strength and Magic * Accessory or armor: Rune Armlet (5th attendance) Music * Teacher: Master Jaah * Books required: The Classical Styles (1st attendance), Many Worlds, One Song (2nd attendance), Rise of the Ogre (3rd attendance) * Questions asked: What's your favorite kind of music? (No right or wrong answers.) * EXP gained: 20 (1st attendance), 30 (2nd attendance), 25 (3rd attendance), 15 (4th attendance), 35 (5th attendance) * Stats improved: Attack, Magic, and Defense * Accessory or armor: Power Band (5th attendance) Mini games Skateboarding In this mini game, you skateboard on ramps pipes for a high score. To play this mini game, talk to the skateboarding student in the Summit. Music Master This mini game is similar to the musical mini game in Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts II. To do this, talk to the Moogle on the stage in the Student Lounge. Available songs: * Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts series) * Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts series) * Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) * Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella) * Reflection (Mulan) * Gonna Take You There (The Princess and the Frog) * Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) * When Will My Life Begin (Tangled) * Let It Go (Frozen) * What the Juice? (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) * Gravity Falls theme song (Gravity Fall) * I See the Light (Tangled) * One Jump Ahead (Aladdin) * Take A Leap (Sofia the First) * Rotten to the Core (Descendants) * Immortals (Big Hero 6) * Fly to Your Heart (Tinkerbell) * The Great Divide (Secret of the Wings) * When Can I See You Again? (Wreck-It-Ralph) * 1 song that you downloaded Grandstander In this mini game, you must keep the ball you hit from landing on the ground. The number of hits you make on the ball is counted. The most hits you make, the higher the score. To play, you must check the bulletin board in Forecourt. Key Swing In this game, you must hit a series of targets all over the Mountain Path and the Summit. To play, you much check the bulletin board in the Forecourt. Command Board A board game like mini game to help the player level up. To play, check the bulletin board in the Forecourt.Category:Worlds